<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Michael Myers x Female Reader Stories by JamieLloyd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158729">Michael Myers x Female Reader Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieLloyd/pseuds/JamieLloyd'>JamieLloyd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halloween Movies - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Blood kinks, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fuck RZ Michael Myers, Kinks, Laurie and Michael are siblings, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Oral Sex, Reader has schizophrenia and other illnesses, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Tony Moran/Nick Castle MM, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieLloyd/pseuds/JamieLloyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories about the relationship between you and your slasher boyfriend, Michael Myers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How you two met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First chapter! I will try to update every weekend. Please feel free to leave a comment or kudo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were different from most twenty-one year old's. Most people your age were off to college, partying with friends, or in a steady relationship. You were not a part of any of those things. You didn't go to school. Sure, you graduated high school with outstanding grades, but college was not for you. Your family was ticked. You could have been a doctor if you really wanted to, but no. You worked Monday through Friday, 9-5 as a receptionist.  You made pretty decent money from it. <br/> 	 Back in high school you met your befriend. You two were inseparable. Unfortunately graduation came and she moved away to go to college in Indiana. Before she had moved you two had actually ended up renting a house together in Haddonfield. It was a bit odd to be getting your own house at eighteen, but you two did it. Her moving would affect you to a pretty big degree. That's why you had to move to full time to be able to afford the rent.<br/>  Other than work you didn't really do much. All you really did was sleep, lay around, and clean from time to time. The date was October 31, 1978. It was Halloween, and you had no intentions of celebrating. All you wanted to do was sleep. Since it was a weekday you had a long shift. By the time you got off and drove home it was already 6 o'clock. That wasn't late to most people, but it sure was to you. <br/> 	 When you came through your front door you threw your keys on the table and plopped down on your couch. You turned on the TV and was immediately greeted with the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. You weren't a total buzzkill. A horror movie marathon sounded pretty good to you. You went into your kitchen quickly to make some popcorn. You returned to your nest and got comfortable on the sofa.	<br/>  Hours had gone by. You looked at the clock and saw that it was already nine thirty. As you turned your attention back to the TV you heard police sirens wail through the night. Six police cars had rushed past your home. You got up and walked over by the window to investigate. They were heading far down the road. You rolled your eyes, figuring there had been a drink driving accident. It was Halloween after all.<br/>    You were sadly mistaken.<br/>  	 When you returned to your movies the channel you were watching was reported by a news station. There was a reporter talking in front of a house. You had recognized the house they were standing in front of. It was right down the street from you, also in the same direction all of those police cars were going to. The reporter began to tall.<br/> 	 "A gruesome discovery was made right in this house I am standing in front of. Three bodies were discovered on the second floor. The three victim's names have not yet been identified, but we do know that they are all teenagers."<br/>  	You gasped and put your hand to your mouth. You were shocked, but not so much terrified. Haddonfield was one of the most peaceful towns you had ever lived in. Break in rarely happened, let alone three murders. You focused your attention back to the TV as the reporter began to talk again.<br/> 	 "The suspect has been identified as Michael Audrey Myers. Myers escaped last night from the Smiths Grove Warren County Sanitarium. Police are looking for him, along with his doctor, Sam Loomis. Myers was reported wearing a white mask and navy blue coverall. If you see this man call 911 immediately.<br/> 	  You were completely baffled. For some reason that Smith's Grove place sounded really familiar. You couldn't put your finger on it though.<br/>  	 As you tried to remember that place you heard a loud smash coming from your kitchen. It had sounded like glass breaking. You jumped out of your seat. You tried to stand still and not make any sounds. In this moment you concentrated more than you ever had in your entire life.	You could hear footsteps. Shit, someone had broken in. <br/> Very carefully you tipped toed towards the kitchen. You were as silent as a mouse. You quietly poked your head around the corner. What you saw shocked you and had you frozen in fear. <br/> There was a man in your kitchen. He looked around, as if he was trying to locate something. You had noticed he had a mask on his head, and was wearing navy blue coveralls… just like the report had said that Michael was wearing. <br/>    Oh shit.<br/> 	You watched him. You wanted to sneak out to the front door, but you couldn’t. You were frozen with fear. You saw that he went through one of your drawers and pulled out a long, sharp knife. Your heart was beating fast, adrenaline surging through your veins.<br/> 	He must have either heard your breathing, maybe even your heart beat. He turned around and made direct eye contact with you. You were frozen, like a deer in headlights. He just continued to stare at you. You couldn’t tell if it was real, or if you were having another hallucination.<br/>You couldn’t tell if it was your dark thoughts controlling you, or if some kind of force had taken over you, but you just wanted to get this over with. He was going to butcher you anyway, might as well get it over with.<br/>You began to approach him. This must have shocked him because he began to take a few steps back. In a matter of a few seconds you were directly in front of him, almost right in his face (well, really mask).  His eyes were wide, and black. There was no color to them at all. All you saw was darkness and fury in his eyes.<br/> 	You took a deep breath and stood erect. You closed your eyes and waited for a sharp pain to be felt somewhere in your body. A few seconds went by. Nothing. It had now been a minute, and still nothing.<br/> “Do it. Get it over with,” you commanded. The man shook his head,<br/>  “What do you mean no?” you asked.<br/>  No reply. Just a head tilt.	<br/>Just as you were getting ready to repeat your command you noticed the sound of dripping. You looked down and saw a small puddle of blood on the floor. That was strange. He hadn’t stabbed you yet, so it definitely wasn’t your blood. You gazed over at him and then you noticed it. He had six holes in the top part of his clothes. Blood was rapidly pooling out. You assumed they were bullet holes. You gasped a the sight,<br/>“D-does that hurt?” You asked. He just nodded.<br/>“Would you like me to clean you up?” You asked. The man titled his head. You repeat your question. He paused for a moment before he nodded his head at you.<br/>“Go upstairs to my bathroom. First room on the left. Take a shower and I’ll wash your clothes.” You instructed. He slowly walked past you and up your stairs. He kept tuning his head to look back at you.<br/>You followed him up stairs. In a little medicine/cleaning closet you had you grabbed a few towels for him. You also had to get him a few of your clothes in the meantime.<br/>“Wait here,” you told him as you went to get some of your clothes. You fetched a baggy grey of sweatpants and an oversized black shirt. Most of your clothes were baggy, and he looked pretty skinny so you figured they would fit him.<br/>You went back to him to hand him the clothes. You instructed him to shower and that you would clean him before he changed. He just nodded his head to you. You waited for him to go into the bathroom to strip out of his overalls. You stayed in the hall to give him some privacy. It wasn’t until you heard the water run when you realized you would have to go in there and get his coveralls.<br/>You entered the bathroom and searched for his clothes. When you spotted them you grabbed them quickly and left. Before you closed the door you saw that his mask was sitting on your sink. Curiosity started to creep in. After a few moments of internal debate you decided to drop it. He would probably totally butcher you if you tried to sneak up on him to get a peak of his face.<br/>After gathering his stuff you went to your basement to wash them. You had absolutely no idea why you were doing this. He was wanted for the murder of three people, and here you are washing his clothes and getting ready to tend to his wounds, as if you were a nurse. Perhaps it was just your craziness ( or kindness) coming to the surface,<br/>Michael thought about you the whole time he was in the shower. He was also deeply confused by your actions. Hell, he was thinking you were a bigger psychopath than we were. Even though he was confused, he was also intrigued and curious about you. Everyone else had screamed or tried to escape him. Here you are approaching him and telling him to end your life. It also frustrated him a little bit. It made his hunts less fun when the victim wanted to die.<br/>He head scared you when he came downstairs behind you. He was so stealthy you didn’t even hear the water turn off. You noticed he had his mask back on, and he only had a towel wrapped around his waist. You blushed at first then remembered he had six gun shot wounds.<br/>You told him to sit down. After he was seated you began to work on him. You could tell he was in pain as he grimaced and winced. You couldn’t believe he was still even alive. It took you about an hour to fix him up. You quickly cleaned him back up and reminded him to put your clothes on. As he changed you cleaned up the blood that got on your kitchen floor. <br/>After you had taken care of the mess you went back upstairs to find him. You spotted him in the bathroom putting on your shirt. You couldn’t help but look at his body. He was lean and muscular with almost a six pack. You turned your head and felt your cheeks get red. <br/>Okay (Y/N) stop finding the serial killer in your home attractive, you thought to yourself.<br/>Again, you were so lost in thought you didn’t even notice him come right up to you. You looked at him and stared into the eye holes of his mask for a while. He looked around to try to figure out what you were looking at. You finally spoke to him.<br/>“You know, you’re hurt bad. I’m washing your stuff. Maybe you should stay here for a while,” you offered. Your suggestion sounded as if you were talking to s good friend, and not some serial killer/stranger. “There is an extra room. My friend won’t be here for a few months, so you could stay until you healed.”<br/>He looked at you for a while. Finally he shrugged his shoulders and went into the extra room. He shut the door behind him. You went into your own room. It was late and you were absolutely drained from the vents of tonight. The chances of you calling off tomorrow were very high.<br/>Michael laid in the bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn’t know how to feel at this moment. He noticed that you seemed...off. Like you weren’t all there in the head. He also noted your looks. You were a very beautiful girl. He didn’t really pay attention to things like that until you came along.<br/>You weren't really about him coming in your room and slaughtering you. You were too tired to even be the slightest bit concerned. Luckily for you Michael was knocked out a few minutes after he had laid down. It was a long and bizarre night for the two of you.<br/>Little did either of you know that this bizarre encounter would be how you met your true love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Living Arrangements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You spend every night alone in your bed. You find out why.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going to be a pretty short chapter. A lot of these are little one shots, so some chapters will be longer than others.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before you and Michael had officially become a couple, the living arrangements were odd. He would only sleep in your friends old room or on your couch. That was it. He would never even go in your room at all. Back then it didn’t bother you as much since he was just some psychotic, murdering roommate.<br/>       He lived there for about a month before you two had been official. Even though you were now boyfriend and girlfriend he would still sleep alone. You laid in your room hoping he would come and join you in your bed, but that never happened. <br/>      Even under extreme circumstances he still wouldn’t sleep in the same bed as you.  Your best friend came home for a few days during her Christmas vacation from school. She would mostly be with her family, but she made sure to spend a few days with you. You had totally forgotten that was her room you had given Michael for a while. You remembered and told Michael that he would have to stay on the couch or in your room for those few days. He took it to a whole new level and totally disappeared for those few days. You weren’t sure if he was doing it to fly under the radar, or if it was just out of spite. You were worried and thought he had left you. Your friend had even noticed your more than usual bizarre behavior. You assured her everything was okay ( even though it wasn’t). <br/>     She came on Tuesday and left on Saturday. When she left you crawled up on your couch and rested your head on your knees. You stayed like that for hours. Eventually you fell asleep. <br/>    You were woken up by your front door being slammed violently. You nearly jumped out of your skin. You looked up and saw Michael staring down at you. <br/>   “Michael!” You shouted with excitement. Quickly you remember he had gone MIA for a while. You got angry.<br/>    “Where were you?!” <br/>     He turned his back to you and walked away. You clenched your fists and walked up the stairs to your room. You were getting angry and decided to just go to bed before an argument (which would lead to your death) broke out. The nerve of that man. He didn’t have to fucking leave for four days. All he had to do was take that stupid mask off.<br/>     In the middle of the night you got that annoying feeling of extreme thirst. You got out of bed and made your way to the kitchen. As you passed by your living room you saw Michael asleep with the blankets pulled over his head. You also made another discovery that explained his distant behaviors. <br/>    His mask was on the little table you had beside the couch. The blankets were totally pulled over his head. There was no way anyone could see his face like that. It all made sense now. He didn’t sleep with you because he didn’t want you seeing his face. You started to play back some memories in your head. The only time he took the mask off was to sleep and to shower. Whenever you two ate together he would only pull the mask over his mouth slightly. He would pull it right back down after taking a bite of something. <br/>You felt a little better with an explanation, but were still sad knowing you would be all alone while you slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Your first kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Michael get a little closer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today couldn’t have been any worse. Work sucked. Your boss was being an asshole, you had nothing but rude customers on the phone, and your co worker Gary was being extra today. To top it all off you had to stay for two hours. Sure, the money was good. You didn’t really care though. You just wanted to get home. You made sure to call Michael and let him know. <br/>    You used the phone in the breakroom. After you dialed the number you hear that annoying ring. You got worried and thought he wouldn’t answer. You knew that if you were two hours late and he wasn’t expecting that, there may be a fight. <br/>   You heard ragged breathing on the other line. A feeling of relief surrounded you. <br/>   “Michael, it’s me. Hey, I have to stay late tonight. I’ll be home a little after 7, okay?” <br/>    Of course you got no reply. All you heard was his breathing. You rolled your eyes and hung up the phone. At least he knew you were going to be late.<br/>    Your two hours of overtime were horrendous. It felt like you had been there for a whole extra shift. You ran out of the building and to your car. You peeled out of the parking lot and made your way to your house. <br/>Michael knew you were home when he heard the front door slam loudly. He then heard your footsteps running up the stairs, alongside your cursing. He wasn’t expecting you to just barge right into your room the way you had. You were glad you did. <br/>    What you saw was not a masked man, but just a man. Michael had finally ditched the mask, and you couldn’t be happier. <br/>    The man you were looking at was incredibly handsome. He had short, curly , dark brown hair. He had a chiseled jaw with just a little bit of stubble. His skin was nearly flawless. You had no idea why such an attractive man wore such an ugly,expressionless mask. <br/>     You crawled in the bed and threw your arms around his neck. Michael jumped at the sudden contact. You two had been together for four months, and this was your first hug. Michael felt rage boil inside him. His hands began to shake. He bit his lower lip and grabbed at your sheets. The shape would have to wait.<br/>Michael was stiff as a board. He didn’t hug you back, but that was okay. You just needed to hold him for a second. <br/>   “Are… are you sleeping in here tonight?” You asked. Michael looked at you for a moment, as if he was thinking about the question. He nodded his head after a few moments. <br/>   You were so lost in the moment of happiness you didn’t even think about your next action. You leaned in and placed a peck on his lips. After you pulled away you realized what you had done. Michael was just getting comfortable and you had just rushed in and kissed him. You felt embarrassed and nervous at your actions.<br/>   Michael was shocked. He truly wasn’t expecting a kiss from you. He hated himself for actually enjoying it. He hated contact. Every time someone touched him he either got angry or flat out uncomfortable. That didn’t happen with you. He liked your hug and kiss. He saw that your face was red. You must have been embarrassed. <br/>   Fuck it, he thought to himself. <br/>   He leaned close to you and gave you another quick kiss on the lips. You wished it would never end. His lips were so soft. You would never tell him, but that was your first kiss. You had never been in a relationship before Michael. You friends told you all the time about their first kiss and how perfect it was. You couldn’t relate until now. <br/>He pulled away and turned over. His back was turned to you. You assumed that he wasn’t mad at you. He just kissed you again and was still in the same bed as you, so all was well right?<br/>   For the first time in a long time you were genuinely happy. The kiss may have been short, but it was perfect. The icing on the take was the fact that his mask was off. That was a huge sign Michael trusted you and or felt comfortable around you. You wanted to cuddle him so bad. You didn’t, thought. He had done a lot and you didn’t want to push it. If this is what you would be coming home to every night, then a sucky shift would be worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You tell him about your mental health</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael learns a little bit more about you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am in no way making fun of people with mental health issues. I myself struggle with anxiety and depression. This story is strictly just for entertainment. Please don't take it to heart if you suffer from any disorders, especially the ones mentioned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>After living with you for six months Michael had thought that he knew most things about you. You told him everything, except a few very important details. These included your mental health status. Michael noticed right away from your every first encounter that you seemed a little strange. He figured maybe you were just lonely. </p><p>He didn’t discover you had legitimate problems until one day he heard you talking to someone. This annoyed him. Who the hell was in the house, and why the hell did you not tell him? He heard your voice coming from the dining room and he entered through the doorway with his knife in hand ready to strike. What he saw shocked him.</p><p>You were standing in front of your table talking to someone. The problem was that nobody was there. Michael was confused. He looked around for anyone that could be there that he just didn’t see. No one was around except the two of you. </p><p>He watched you for a few minutes, trying to see if this was a joke. You had a bizarre sense of humor ,and you often pulled little stunts here and there. Michael closely observed your body language and listened carefully to the tone of your voice. You were genuine in your conversation. You actually believed that there was someone sitting down at your table.</p><p>Michael was getting freaked out and walked over to you. He tapped on your shoulder. You turned around and greeted him with a smile and a kiss. Right after you did this you turned back to the empty chair.</p><p>“That’s Michael, my boyfriend,” you explained to the imaginary person. </p><p>Michael tapped on your shoulder again. You turned around and were clearly annoyed.</p><p>“Michael, don’t be rude.” You said with furrowed brows. Michael shook his head at you and pointed to the imaginary chair. He then made that back and forth gesture close to his neck, trying to tell you that no one was there. You rolled your eyes at him.</p><p>“Maybe you need your eyes checked. There is definitely someone there. We are in the middle of a conversation.” You were getting angry. Michael just sighed and went upstairs.</p><p><em> Maybe you need your head checked, </em>he thought to himself.</p><p>He went to your bathroom and opened the cabinet that was behind the mirror. He grabbed the orange container with all the pills inside and walked back to you. Michael had seen you take these quite often, everyday as a matter of fact. He assumed that these were some kind of medication you had to take. </p><p>He brought the pills to you. You looked confused for a moment. He shook them and practically shoved them in your face. You opened them up and took one without protesting. You placed them on the table and went to watch TV.</p><p>Several hours went by and you seemed to be acting like your usual self. Michael sat next to you and stared at you. You briefly remembered what happened today, but not to the full extent. Michael stared at you the whole time. </p><p>“Did something happen today?” You asked. He nodded.</p><p>“Was I… talking to myself?” You asked. Again, he nodded.</p><p>It was coming back to you more clearly. You had forgotten to take your medication today. You did that quite often. You sighed and looked at Michael.</p><p>“I probably forgot to tell you this, but I’m not really normal,’’ you started. He already knew that. “I have schizophrenia and bipolar disorder. I have hallucinations sometimes and think they're real.”</p><p>Michael was very familiar with schizophrenia. Several doctors at Smiths Grove had diagnosed him with it, except for Loomis. He had invented the concept of evil being a medical diagnosis. He too would hear voices, but he didn’t talk back to them like you did. He didn’t know too much about bipolar though. He had only seen you take one medication, and that was for your schizophrenia. He didn’t poke at it. Sooner or later you would tell him, or he would find out for himself.</p><p>All your past behaviors made sense now. There were times where you would go from being tired and lazy to energetic in a heartbeat. Sometimes your mood would change too. One minute you were all over him with your cuddles, then the next you would be cold and distant. Michael realized that you two had more in common than he would ever imagine.</p><p>“Sometimes I forget my medication. Do you think you could help me remember?” You asked. He nodded. Internally he was thinking that you should be responsible for your medication, but considering how awkward it was seeing you talk to thin air he decided to be cooperative. It had been a few months since he had been around other crazy people. He had forgotten how weird it was.</p><p>The next morning you woke up to use the bathroom. When you turned on the lights you noticed a big sign on the mirror.</p><p><b>DON’T FORGET YOUR MEDS </b>it read in big letters. You smiled at the note and took your pills as you were supposed to.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. His first words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael does something you never thought he'd do/</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Please, don’t hurt me!” The random woman yelled. Her plea fell on deaf ears. Michael was on the hunt and his prey was not going to survive. The voices were loud and he needed to silence them. She would die by his blade tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He advanced closer to the woman. He had his knife high in the air. She threw her arms in front of her face. He picked up the woman by her neck. She pounded on his shoulders, trying desperately to get him to release his grip. It wasn’t going to happen. He plunged his large kitchen knife into her sternum. She let out a painful scream. He withdrew his arm and repeated his actions. Blood pooled around him. He looked at the woman and saw the life drain from her eyes. Her wound was deep, so much that he could see the bone. Michael admired his work. He was satisfied. Her lifeless body was dropped on the floor like a piece of dirty laundry. The Shape left the house through the back door. Of course a neighbor heard and police sirens were blaring just down the street, and of course Michael didn’t get caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   You had just gotten out of the shower. As you put on your pajamas you heard the slamming of your front door. Michael was home. You felt the urge to go downstairs and hug him, but you knew that would be a deadly mistake. He had just gotten home from a hunt and he would be in a foul mood. Hugging or kissing him was a guaranteed way to get stabbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   You heard heavy boots coming up the stairs. Michael walked past your door. He saw you through his peripheral vision and looked at you. He still had the mask on and his jumpsuit was bloody. You smiled at him. It wasn’t your genuine smile. It was a nervous and “please don’t hurt me” smile. Michael turned his gaze back to your hallway and walked into the bathroom. You heard the water running. Usually a hot shower relaxed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Throughout your seven month relationship you learned that Michael Myers and The Shape were two totally different entities. Michael was nicer, and actually enjoyed you holding him. The Shape was mean and cold. It was crucial not to touch him right after a hunt. You made that mistake once. He had just walked through the door. He was gone for the whole day and you just really missed him. As soon as you wrapped your arms around his neck he grabbed you by the wrist and pushed you off of him. You were shocked at this. He had never been so rough with you. It hurt you both emotionally and physically. You ran away from him and locked yourself in your room. Just fifteen minutes later he came into your room and hugged you tightly. His mask was off and he had a genuine look for guilt in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Michael nearly punched a hole through your tile walls. He felt nothing but rage. The voices were screaming at him. Telling him they wanted more blood, more victims. He didn’t want to do it anymore tonight. He just wanted to get some fucking sleep. There was a severe pain churring inside of his stomach. He clenched his abdomen and hunched over. Michael felt that familiar feeling nearly sixteen years ago when he killed Judith that night. He turned off the shower and went to the toilet. He began to gag, and vomit came from his esophagus. When he was done spilling his insides he began to breath heavily. He just left the bathroom and ignored his bloody coveralls. It could be taken care of tomorrow. He knew you would complain and bitch about it, but too bad.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He went into your room. You were laying down and reading a book. Just the sight of you made Michael feel better. The shape went away and left his body, for now. He crawled into bed with you. You put your book down and turned to face him, giving him a warm smile. He looked into your (Y/E/C) eyes. Everything about you just made him feel not like a monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Michael leaned into you and gave you a kiss. It was a pleasant surprise. Nine times out of ten you were the one to initiate any sort of affection. You kissed him back and depended it a little by sliding your tongue into his mouth. He reciprocated the action. You wrapped your arms around his neck to bring him closer to you. A small heat began to pool in the bottom of your stomach. You let out a small sigh as he pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Michael’s eyes widened. You were also surprised. The words just fell off your tongue. You couldn’t help yourself. You did truly love him. You just didn't expect to say it so soon.  A little bit of adrenaline.  began to flow through you. You were afraid you had pissed him off. Even if you hadn’t, you knew he probably wouldn't respond. You looked at him for a few more  seconds. The staring contrast was getting uncomfortable, so you just turned over to face away from him. It was super awkward. You had to admit you were really disappointed. It wasn’t a surprise he didn’t say it back. It would still be nice though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Michael couldn’t barely remember the last time he was vocal with anodyne. It had been years. All he could recollect was him talking to Dr. Loomis about a Halloween party back when he was six. Still just a little kid. He didn’t feel talking was necessary. He also didn’t think he was capable of feeling love. He didn’t know if he loved you or not, but he did know he had feelings for you that he had never had for another person. Ever.  If there  was a time where he would need to use his voice, it was right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Fuck it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought before placing a hand on your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I love you too,” you heard a raspy voice say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   You nearly jumped out of your skin. Your heart was beating like a drum. Did you forget to take your medication, or did he actually just talk? You turned back over to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Michael, did you just speak to me?!”. He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  This had to be one of the most happy times in your life. You smiled and gave him a tight hug. He got stiff as you touched him. You let him go, knowing you were starting to push it. He grabbed you by your shoulders and pulled you closer to him. It not only was the first time he spoke to you, but also the first time he allowed you to lay on his chest. You fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Your first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW warning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You admired your reflection in the bathroom mirror. The bottoms  you were wearing were so short you could see the skin of your ass. Your shirt was skin tight and your nipples began to poke through the thin fabric. Typically you never wear clothes like this, not even to bed. Tonight was special. You were going to try to have sex with Michael. You two had been together for nearly a year. The closest you had gotten to intercourse were heated makeout sessions on your couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In your almost twenty-two years of life you had never had such a drive for sex before. You had only masturbated twice in your life, and one of those you didn’t even get off. The thing was you didn’t even do it because you were horny, it was just experimental. Another factor was the fact you were a virgin. You didn’t have sexual desires before, but now you did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the past week you had been dressing like this. For the first few nights Michael didn’t notice. You slept with barely any clothes on? So what. One night he really looked at your body. He noticed how good you looked. Just last night he spooned you and you felt his boner brushing against your ass. You grinded back against him, but he didn’t do anything further. Hopefully tonight that will change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You went back to your room and saw Michael lying in your bed. He just stared at the ceiling like usual. He looked over at you. You made over to the bed and sat next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sit in your lap?” You asked, twirling your hair. Michael nodded, without looking at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moved onto his lap. Instead of sitting on his legs you straddled him. He looked at you with a confused expression. You smiled at him. Taking a deep breath you began to grind against him. He looked at you intently for a while. After a few minutes you transitioned from grinding to bouncing lightly on his lap. You couldn't read him. He had a dissatisfied look on his face, yet you could feel his excitement under his coveralls. Thinking at this wasn’t enough you took it a step further. Michael watched as you slowly took your top off. It was weird having your breasts exposed to him for the first time. Once it was off you threw it to the side and began bouncing. His breathing hitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” You asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael's eyes filled with lust as you began working on him. Your cunt was dripping at this point. You couldn't just sit there and grind anymore. You needed more. Michael didn’t expect you to bite down on his neck and begin to suck on the skin. You left a trail of kisses and hickies. He had enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael violently pushed you off him. You were surprised at the sudden action. Embarrassment pooled over you as you felt rejected. The sound of a zipper becoming undone came from the direction where Michael was. Hope and relief filled you when you saw him taking off all his clothes. Michael crawled on top of you and ripped off your shorts violently. There was no clothing left on you. You both were totally naked, exposed to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael kissed you sloppily on the lips. You slid your tongue into his mouth. Your tongues wrestled around for a good while. Through the process he was moving his manhood close to your opening. It only made you more wet. Michael lined himself up to your entrance. You stopped him before he could enter you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait Michael. I have to tell you something. I-I’ve neer done this before. I’m a virgin,” you sheepishly admitted. Anxiety flew over you as Michael gave you a devilish smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got off you and laid on his side. He then took his hand and slowly moved it down your legs. He stopped right above your heat. He took his index finger and moved it in between your labia. After playing with you he moved his finger to your clit. He rubbed it in a circular motion. You let out soft moans as he played with you. Every rub sent sparks of  electricity to your cunt. You took your hand and grabbed at his member. As he rubbed your sensitive spot you began to stroke at his cock. He let out low grunts you pumped along his length. You arched your back as he quickly moved his fingers along your clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael was done fooling around. He got on top of you and lined his cock with your entrance. He kissed you one last time before slowly inserting himself inside you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a burning sensation. The walls of your vagina were being stretched like they never have before. You dug your fingers into Michael’s back. He remained at a slow, steady pace. It hurt for a while. Michael started to pick up the pace just ever so slightly. He began to hit your sweet spot. All of a sudden that burning sensation turned into waves of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael!” You screamed as he began to ram you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael let out small grunts as he worked your cunt. Every buck of his hips felt like absolute euphoria to you.  Moans that you were sure your next door neighbors could hear escaped your lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A feeling of a tight knot began to form in your stomach. You legs shaked and your sex tingled. It was the best feeling you had ever experienced. You needed more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder!” You screamed. Michael picked up the pace and force of his thrusts. You felt like you were close. Based on how fast Michael was pounding you, you thought he was about to cum too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bucked your hips against his to get more friction. Seeing the pleasure on Michael’s face was intoxicating. He let out small moans here and there. He wasn’t as vocal as you were. You two went at it for a few more minutes. You felt that knot in your belly come undone. Your walls tightened and a pulsating feeling came from deep inside you. Your orgrasm ripped through you within a matter of seconds. You were in a state of pure bliss as Michael continued to fuck you. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>You felt is cock twitch. He threw his head back and let out a long loud moan as he came inside you. Your cervix was painted with his cum and you fucking loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael got off you and walked in the direction of the bathroom. He looked at you and titled his head, prompting you to follow him. When you got to the bathroom he turned on the shower and got in. You blushed furiously. He stared at you until you got in with him. When you did he picked you up and pinned you against the walls of the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was ready for round 2</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Your family situations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was a filler chapter TBH.<br/>I got big plans to work on coming up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Many things ran through Michael’s mind as you two lived your lives together. One of those was your family. Why were you living alone? He knew you used to live with your friend, but why? Did you not like your family? He actually asked you one day, like with his words. The question surprised you. You didn’t think he cared about your family life. It was kind of a hard subject to talk about.  You decided that you were okay with talking about it. It was time to get it off your chest. Who better to talk to then your serial killer boyfriend?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your life wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t awesome either. Your mother died when you were only five. She left your father with you, and your two sisters. Your older sister was five years older, and your other sister was two years younger than you. The death of your mother fucked you up. You and her were very close. Even at five you began to show signs of not being normal, and she was there for you. When she died you lost it. You didn’t eat, shower, or come out of your room. Your older sister and dad were your rocks. That changed when you turned twelve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for you your father was one of those ignorant people who didn’t believe in mental illness. He thought of it as just another way of getting attention. Maybe he was in denial of his once perfect daughter being crazy in the head. Many, many doctors told him that you were indeed ill and needed treatment. He ignored them. When you were fourteen you had a sucide attempt. You were admitted to a psych ward for three months. You failed freshman year and were held back. You graduated at nineteen while most people usually accomplished that at eighteen, maybe even seventeen. That’s how you met your best friend, so you guessed one good thing came out of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The relationship between your father and yourself wasn’t the same after that. You felt totally ignored and unimportant. He let it get so bad to the point where you nearly took your own life. That had a lot to do with why you got a place with your friend at such a young age. It was an escape from the neglect.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael was totally shocked when he heard all this.He never knew you had sisters. You had never mentioned them, not once. You didn’t feel the need to talk about them. Your older sister was long gone out of the state. Hell, she was probably married by now. You didn’t talk to her much. Your father and other sister actually only lived about twenty minutes away from you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your relationship with your older sister wasn’t great either. She and your father were close. When you left your father was hurt, and your sister saw that as a personal attack from you. You didn’t really care about her. She was a weirdo anyway. The only bright light in your family life was your little sister. To this day you and her still talk (you just don’t do it or talk about it around Michael). You could tell her anything, and vise versa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took months to get information from Michael about his family. He would never talk in full sentences, just a few words here and there. Some of the stuff you actually had to research yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had two sisters. An older and a younger one, just like you. His family was your typical middle class, happy-go lucky folks of Haddonfield. His parents were...interesting. His mom was a nurturing woman. Very kind and compassionate to her children. His dad on the other hand, not so much. He was the disciplinarian of the family, almost to the point of abuse. Michael had told you that if he or Judith did the littlest thing wrong they would get belted right in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of his parents worked full time, so his grandma and Judith mostly watched after him. Cynthia(now named Laurie) was too young for him to really interact with. Despite all the rumors his relationship with Judith actually wasn’t that bad. Sure they thought like most siblings do, but they were pretty close for the most part. Things would just sometimes get heated because of the tension their father brought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This confused you. If they had a good relationship then why did he kill her? You knew better than to ask that question. You thought it just always would remain a mystery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite everything that happened when he was locked up his parents did still visit him. They would never bring little Cynthia with them. When Michael was ten they were tragically killed in a car accident. His father was drunk when it happened. His sister was adopted by another family. He didn’t have much to say after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of your family situations were sucky. It may have been a bummer to talk about, but you were glad that it happened. The more that you knew about each other the better.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. NSFW Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael gets frisky. NSFW warning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The loud slamming of your front door alarmed you. You quickly rushed downstairs and saw that the door was swung wide open. After looking outside for a brief moment you saw that no one was around. When you walked back into your house you were relieved to see that it was just Michael who entered your home. You had totally forgotten that he had gone out. You noticed he was wiping his hands off with a towel. He was covered in blood. You knew what that meant. Figuring he was in a foul mood you turned and went upstairs. He grabbed your arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked into his dark eyes. They were cold and hateful. You gulped, worried about what was to come. Michael released your arm and grabbed you by the waist. He began to grind on you in a rough manner. Oh, he was horny. You saw he still had the mask on. You brought your hands up to try to remove it. He grabbed your wrists and shoved you onto your couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crawled on top of you and continued to grind on you. You pushed against him trying to get more attention. He moved from being on top to being on your side. He ripped your pants off, exposing your bare sex. You could feel yourself getting wet from his actions.  He took his calloused hands and played with your clit. You threw your head back and let out a little moans. He seemed to enjoy your reactions to his pleasuring you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You arched your back as he brutally massaged your sensitive nub. Your moans and the sound of his fingers against your wetness filled the room. You reached your hand and began to play with his hard cock. He let out a little moan from behind the mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning Michael shoved two fingers inside of you. You let out a shudder as he entered you. He drove his fingers in and out of your cunt. Almost immediately he found your sweet spot. That knot in your stomach was getting tighter and tighter. You could feel your fluids dripping from out of you. Suddenly you felt an intense feeling deep inside of you. You bucked your hips on him to get more of this feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael! I’m gonna cum!” You yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it were possible Michael picked up the paste. His fingers were plowing in and out of you. You threw your head back and let out one final moan before coming undone. You felt your juices squirt out of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He withdrew his fingers from you. You saw even under the jumpsuit that he was rock hard. You felt the need to repay him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grabbed at the zipper at the front of his coveralls and pulled it down. He gave you a cold glare. Ignoring it you grabbed his dick out of his underwear. You opened your mouth and took in his length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was big so you struggled a little bit. You couldn’t take the whole thing without gagging. Michael ripped off his mask and threw it across the room. He let out satisfied grunts as you worked on his cock. He seemed to enjoy every second of it. You swirled your tongue around the shaft of his cock. Tears were forming in the corner of your eye from his tip touching your uvula. You didn't care. As you sucked him off Michael found your clit and played with it. You moaned at his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes into you pleasuring him you felt his cock begin to twitch. He went from gently massaging you to violently rubbing your nub. Your legs shaked in ecstasy. Michael bucked his hips against your mouth, shoving his dick deeper down your throat. You shut your eyes tight as you came again. Just a few seconds later Michael let out a single loud moan as you felt a hot, thich fluid coat your tongue. He removed his cock from your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laid on your couch a total mess. You pussy felt abused, but in a good way. Michael got up to clean himself up. After gaining your composure back you got dressed and ready for bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael and you fell asleep almost as soon as your heads hit the pillow. You went to sleep with your hand in his. You could see a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>